Venusaur
Venusaur (known in Japan as Fushigibana) is the Seed Pokemon. It previously fought Blastoise and Charizard in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Venusaur vs Camo * Venusaur vs flowey * Venusaur vs Groot (Abandoned) * Venusaur vs Lillymon (Completed) * Poison Ivy vs Venusaur * Venusaur vs Wiggler (Completed) Battles Royale * Venusaur vs Serperior vs Sceptile (Abandoned) With someone else * Leaf Vs Rosa * Pokemon vs Digimon 3 on 3: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon,Garurumon and Togemon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Overview Venusaur is the final evolution of Bulbasaur. In this stage, Venusaur can use Poison Power, a poisoning attack, Razor Leaf, which can cut through trees, Vine Whip, which can whip and grab opponents, SolarBeam, a solar laser that generates heat over 6,739 degrees, or nearly 4,000 degrees Celsius. Venusaur is slow, but can speed up in bright sunlight. The Seed Pokémon is otherwise fairly well-rounded, with respectable special defense and special attack. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Species: Seed Pokémon *Type: Grass & Poison *Height: 2 m/6'07" *Weight: 100 kg/220.5 lbs *Natural habitat: Plains, grasslands *Personality: Patient, generous, guardian mentality Statistics *HP: 270 - Average *Attack: 167 - Below Average *Defense: 168 - Average *Sp. Attack: 205 - Above Average *Sp. Defense: 205 - Above Average *Speed: 165 - Average *Abilities **1. Overgrow: Increases grass-type powers **2. Chlorophyll: Boosts speed in sunny weather. Move Set *Tackle *Growl *Vine Whip **Multipurpose whips, inflict low damage *Razor Leaf **Can slice through tree trunks *Seed Bomb *Petal Blizzard **Strikes multiple targets *Poison Powder **75% of poisoning target *Sleep Powder **75% of putting target to sleep *Leech Seed **Slowly absorbs target's health over time *Synthesis **Uses sunlight to restore 25% health *Sweet Scent **Decreases target's evasion *Double Edge **Powerful tackle, 33% recoil damage *Petal Dance **Powerful sp. attack, confuses user *Solar Beam **Very powerful beam, requires time to charge solar energy Pros & Cons *Effective against: **Fighting, Water, Grass, Electric, Fairy *Weak against: **Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice *PRO: Diverse move set *PRO: Great status effecting moves *CON: Little specialization *CON: Too effective Sp. Attacks to justify above average stat Death Battle Info (Fanon) Death Battle Info (Fanon) - Ivysaur= Ivysaur - Venusaur= Venusaur *Species: Seed Pokémon *Type: Grass & Poison *Height: 2 m/6'07" *Weight: 100 kg/220.5 lbs *Natural habitat: Plains, grasslands *Personality: Patient, generous, guardian mentality *Stats **HP: 270 - Average **Attack: 167 - Below Average **Defense: 168 - Average **Sp. Attack: 205 - Above Average **Sp. Defense: 205 - Above Average **Speed: 165 - Average *Abilities: Overgrow (Increases grass-type powers), Chlorophyll (Boosts speed in sunny weather.) - Mega Venusaur= Mega Venusaur }} Gallery 003Venusaur-Mega.png|Mega Venusaur Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Dinosaurs Category:GameFreak characters Category:Grass-Type Pokemon Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Monster Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Poison-Type Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Video Game Combatants